


Blue shirt with a cute sheep

by Laughingvirus



Series: Shiritori writings [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, couple shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shiritori drabble, writing tdogg for the first time, not proofread... pls enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue shirt with a cute sheep

Byungjoo briefly wonders when he agreed to become a matching couple. Yes Hansol was very cute but wow, this must be the 20th shirt he tried on. So far, all of them had looked good but Hansol wanted to find something that was very... them.   
  
That was a fairly vague description but Byungjoo had thought the pink shirts with the green blob monster alien thing was very... them.  
  
"How about yellow and black stripes?" Hansol asked, holding up yet another shirt. "Would that... would we look like bees?"  
  
"We would look like bees," Byungjoo said and Hansol frowned, looking between Byungjoo and then the shirt. "I liked the pink one with the blob thing alien whatever."  
  
"You don't even know what it is," Hansol pouted and Byungjoo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you know what it is then?" he asked, looking down at the shirts, trying to find an option or something.  
  
"Well no," Hansol said, clearing his throat. "But it's just not... us... you're not a blob monster and neither am I."  
  
"What about this one then?" Byungjoo asked, holding up a sky blue shirt with a cute sheep on. "It's cute, you're very cute, I think it sounds good."  
  
Hansol remained silent for a moment, looking at the shirt, then up at Byungjoo, then back at the shirt before smiling. "Let's try it," he said, grin wide on his lips and Byungjoo's heart felt all mushy.   
  
He nodded before looking down at the shirts again. "Let me just get you a smaller size," he said but Hansol made a disapproving noise and he looked up again.  
  
"I don't need a smaller size," he said and Byungjoo just shook his head but didn't argue. He picked another blue shirt in the same size as the first and gave it to Hansol who grinned widely. Byungjoo just watched as Hansol basically bounced off to the changing room, shaking his head before following Hansol.  
  
The store was almost empty, save for them, an older lady and a group of teenagers so there were a lot of changing rooms empty. Byungjoo quickly changed shirts, looked himself in the mirror once before exiting.  
  
"Are you done?" he asked and Hansol peeked out from the changing room.  
  
"I think it's too big," he admitted and Byungjoo grinned. Called it. Hansol stepped out of the changing room, basically drowning in his shirt. He still looked cute but he really needed a smaller size.  
  
"You're cute," Byungjoo commented and Hansol stuck out his tongue. "Let's go get you a smaller size then we can be cute together."


End file.
